In the past, as one of apparatuses that perform communication using electric power generated by a piezoelectric element, an apparatus including a flexible body that is supported in a cantilevered manner in a housing and includes a piezoelectric element attached thereto, a drive circuit that detects deflection caused by fluctuation vibration of the flexible body and causes a light emitting element to emit light or wirelessly transmits a signal including deflection information, and a timing pulse generation circuit that causes the drive circuit to be activated has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Document 1). With such a configuration, when an electric pulse is generated from the piezoelectric element due to the deflection of the flexible body caused by external force or vibration, it is possible to cause the drive circuit to be activated with a timing pulse generated from the timing pulse generation circuit by the generated electric pulse, cause the light emitting element to emit light by the drive circuit, and cause the signal to be wirelessly transmitted.